


somewhere down the road

by curlydots



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Related, M/M, Oblivious main character, Pining, Pre-Reboot, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is tough enough when you don't have a gorgeous (and completely oblivious) Dick Grayson in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere down the road

**Author's Note:**

> there's a reference to the events of nightwing #119 in this story (hence the canon related tag) but this fic is mostly doing its own thing. whatever that means.

1.

At the end of his 6 hour patrol featuring 4 muggings, 2 dozen gun-totting Penguin grunts, a small child throwing up on his uniform, and what was probably the onset of a nasty cold, Dick wasn't all that surprised when his communicator went off 10 seconds into his shower. He groaned once, annoyed that he'd driven all the way back to the manor only to _not_ use Bruce's extra fancy shower, but he only gave himself a few seconds to rest his forehead against the cool tiles before switching off the water and grabbing his communicator.

"This is Gotham City's premier punching bag," he said with a yawn. "How can I help you?"

"Nightwing! Is this a bad time?" Barbara said, sounding out of breath. Barbara was usually too proud to casually ask for Dick's help so if she was calling him willingly it had to be something important. Not that a 4am call usually meant anything good.

"Everything alright Batgirl?" he asked.

"Long story." From the sound of it she was the middle of running. Dick thought he heard the sound of a police siren somewhere in the distance. "I think - " Dick flinched at the sound of glass shattering and heard Barbara grunt. "I think I might need a hand with a case I'm working. Nothing too serious just - _son of a bitch_ \- things are just a little messy on my end!"

"Where are you?" Dick asked, pulling a towel around his waist. "I can meet you in 20." The sound of distant gunfire crackled over the communicator. "Make that 15."

Barbara's small sigh of relief was all he needed to know that she definitely needed his help. "By the pier. Rooftop of the white building for now. I'll update you on the way. "

"Be right there." Dick burst out of the bathroom, communicator in one hand and towel held up in the other. Alfred gave him a small exasperated sigh when Dick slid down the railing past him but did nothing but toss him a couple of ibuprofen.

“It's quite cold outside, Master Dick. I don't suppose you'd consider wearing a scarf?”

“Scarves don't exactly scream "creature of the night", Alfie.”

“Oh, no. Not the way sequins and a high collar do.”

Dick tossed back the pills, already half way to the cave. “Exactly!”

 

The second he rounded the corner he barreled into someone, knocking the both of them to the ground.

A very startled and sleepy Jason Todd looked up at him, blinking at him like he wasn't sure if he was awake and if Dick were real. When he seemed to realize that Dick was, in fact, very real, Jason tried to push him off but yanked his hands away the second they touched Dick's chest as though he'd been burned.

"Sorry Jay." Dick grabbed the boy's arm and pulled the two of them to their feet. Jason stumbled a bit and landed against his chest, pulling himself back quickly. He stared at his hands where they’d touched Dick’s wet chest and made an uncomfortable sound before wiping them off on his pajamas.

"Bit of an emergency. Is my bike good to go? Jason?"

Jason blinked at him. "What?"

"My motorcycle. The repairs done?"

Jason nodded, gaze still a little far off. "Think Bruce just finished."

"Great, I gotta go then!" He gave Jason a rough pat on the back. "If he asks tell Bruce that Batgirl needed me!"

"Yeah, sure," came Jason's quiet reply. Dick thought he might have heard Jason mumble a quiet "holy shit" but he was already thinking about the best route to the pier so he filed that away for later.

 

2.

Bruce's workout routine was designed around building endurance; making the prospect of chasing a criminal across rooftops for a few miles while running at top speed seem like a walk in the park. And typically it did. Dick had more than a few memories of laying in bed the day after a workout with Bruce and feeling like one giant blister covered blister. But these days he got to pick out his own workout routines, and even if they were sometimes just as tough as Bruce's, they usually let him focus a lot more on some of the flexibility that he'd lost with his old routines.

Currently, he was half through his routine, still using the Batcave because he promised he'd help Bruce on a case. He laid down across the floor, legs spread and leaning almost completely flat against the surface, when he heard soft footsteps across the cave floor. The steps were too light to be Bruce's and Dick didn't bother moving.

"Evenin' Jay," Dick said, voice a little muffled against the floor. When had he stopped being able to lay flat against it when doing a split? God, he'd really been neglecting his flexibility.

"Hey Dick," Jason said. He wasn't moving but Dick could feel his presence hovering behind him.

Dick breathed in slowly and moved with his exhalation until his chest finally touched the floor. "Woohoo!" Dick rolled to his feet, sweat clinging to his face. "Still got it."

Jason was staring at him, mouth slightly agape. Dick knew he was impressive when he moved but the kid was definitely staring. When Dick raised an eyebrow at him his mouth snapped shut and he looked away.

Dick grabbed a spare towel. He wasn't very far in his workout but if Jason was here. .. "Feel like join me?"

"Yes!" Jason said quickly. A sudden blush rose to his cheeks. "I mean no." Jason crossed his arms and leaned back. Probably not as casual as he meant it to look. Dick held back his smile. Oh to be thirteen. "I have homework."

“Can it wait?”

Jason stared intently at the far wall. “Nope.”

Dick threw an arm around Jason's shoulder. "You sure? Super sure? Like 100% sure?"

“Yeah I - " Jason squirmed away as Dick gave him a noogie. "Ouch. Ouch. _Ouch_. Dick you're really sweaty. And yeah I'm sure!”

"Fine.” Dick gave Jason's hair one last ruffle before letting him go. “I swear I wasn't half as responsible as you were when I was in middle school.” Jason gave him a mild shrug and turned away, pulling awkwardly at his sweater.

He was pretty sure Jason studied way more than Dick ever had in school, sometimes to the point where Dick and the others were actually concerned. Jason was a smart kid but sometimes Dick worried that he tried too hard to prove he was good enough. He was still new to the family in a lot of ways and even new to Dick, but Dick was sure they'd warm up to each other eventually. Probably once Jason stopped letting him get away with noggies.

"Nother time then, okay?"

Jason mumbled something that sounded like "yeah" under his breath and then practicality jogged out of the cave. If Dick didn't know better he'd think Jason was blushing.

 

3.

“Heads up Robin!” Jason startled, and then ducked down as Dick landed a kick on the face of the thug behind them. Recovering quickly, Jason tripped the guy and tied his legs together. "Nice one!"

Dick didn't patrol enough with Jason but he was starting to think he should stop by Gotham more often. Not only was the kid enthusiastic but he wasn't half bad at sassing bad guys either (even if Dick still thought he needed some practice). So far they made a pretty decent team.

"Got all the evidence Robin?" Dick asked, once they'd knocked out every hired thug in sight.

"Think so." Jason patted one of his patches on his belt. "Back to the cave?"

"Yup. We should - " Dick froze as a car pulled up to the front of the alley. Several armed figures stepped out of it. "Uh-oh. Hold still Robin!" Dick grabbed Jason's shoulder and pushed the two of them until they were mostly hidden by shadows, crowded up close in the alley. Jason made a small sound and Dick quickly covered his mouth, placing a finger over his own lips.

Luckily it looked like the thugs weren't planning to actually head into the alley. One of the lite a cigarette, staring off into the alley silently while the others headed somewhere down the street. If they didn't know Dick and Jason were onto them there was a good chance they could catch the thugs up to no good. But of course that meant not being seen. And as much as he liked the old Robin uniform its bright colors were a bit too easy to spot in the dark compared to his blues.

Rather belatedly Dick realized that Jason was pushed back from him and pressed into the brick wall of the alley. He was shivering a little, and Dick wondered if he was scared. He gave Jason’s arm what he hoped was a comforting squeeze and kept his eyes on the car in the front of the alley. After a short pause the group disappeared and Dick let out a soft sigh.

“You alright Robin?” he asked. Jason nodded, staring down at his boots. "Alright then we better follow these guys."

“I - uh,” Jason pulled his cape over himself. “Think I dropped one of the evidence bags back at the crime scene. I’ll catch up with you? ”

Dick frowned. "Yeah, sure." He said, but Jason had already taken off running before he had finished talking. It was pretty unusual for Jason to make a mistake like that but Dick couldn't exactly say he hadn't messed up way worse in the past. 

"Better hurry!" Dick yelled after him.

 

4.

  
“We should not be doing this here,” Dick said, running his thumb across Kori’s hip with a grin.

“You do not sound very convinced of that,” Kori said with a matching smile. She reached down to squeeze Dick’s thigh then lifted him up onto the Batmobile one-handed. It felt sacrilegious to let her grope him on Batman’s car but wow was it nice. Her grip was just shy of painful and when she leaned between his legs her weight was hot and heavy against his chest.

“Yeah, well you make it pretty hard to feel bad about this.”

“Good. Sex and guilt should never mix.”

Something clattered quietly off in the cave and Dick startled, trying to detangle himself for Kori. “Did you hear that?”

Kori’s hand slipped up his shirt. “No, why?”

"Huh," Dick said. If they were anywhere but the Batcave, he probably wouldn't feel as paranoid but they weren't. If it was an assassin then it was probably a really sloppy one. The odds were good that a stray bat had knocked something in the cave over again but he wasn't sure. Dick frowned. “Wait. What day is it?”

“Why does it matter?” Kori kissed his neck lightly. "Do you have something better to be doing?"

“You know I don't. I...uh,” Dick squeezed his eyes shut, trying to figure out where his train of thought had been going before Kori had started biting him. Okay, it was way too early in the afternoon for Bruce to be anything but asleep or at a board meeting, which usually left Alfred running errands around town until Bruce finally woke up, so if today was Friday then he had the cave to himself. But if it was Saturday then Jason would probably be home from school -

But then Kori was climbing onto his lap and taking a handful of hair in her fist and the train of thought was gone. Dick moaned as she tugged at him, forcing his head back.

"Does this please you, Dick?"

" _You_ please me Kori." At the scrape of her nails he jolted pressing himself more tightly again Kori's blinding heat.

Dick was finding it hard to remember what was supposed to be bothering him. If an assassin had walked in on them then they'd just have to wait their turn.

 

5.

  
Jason's height is the second thing he noticed. The first of course being that he was wearing Dick's Nightwing uniform. And that it was clinging - really, really clinging - to his body. But wow, he really hadn't gotten a good look at the new Jason and it was freaking him out to see that his little brother had a couple inches on him. And holy shit did his uniform really cling to him that tightly? Or was it just Jason and all of his muscles and bulk - muscles and bulk that Dick was only really looking at because he was pissed off at Jason for wearing his uniform.

Dick hadn't seen Jason since his wayward brother had blown his way back into Gotham with a red helmet on his head. But here he was now in New York - in Dick's town, wearing Dick's uniform, making Dick very, very uncomfortable. 

"Gosh Dickie, you keep staring at me like that and your gonna make me blush."

Dick frowned. Right. Foot down. He was annoyed at Jason right now. "What the hell are you doing in my uniform?"

Jason spread his arms, staring down at himself. "I thought this look suited me better than it does you. What do you think?"

"I think you should take it off," Dick said, crossing his arms over his chest. And why the hell was Jason smiling at him like that?

"Nah, I don't think so. If you want this uniform off me so bad you're gonna have to take it off me." He leapt over the fire escape, walking straight into Dick's space without bothering to slow down until the only thing keeping their chests from bumping was Dick's crossed arms.

Had Jason taken up smoking regularly? But more importantly, Jason was killing bad guys dressed as him, so he had to take him down. Focus.

So Dick took a swing at him. Maybe it was a little bit more rash than usual but he had expected that Jason was about to throw the first punch anyway. He blocked the punch well enough and then they were fighting, and fighting was good. Fighting wasn't confusing and didn't make him think shit he definitely should be thinking about the guy who probably wanted to kill him most days.

Dick slammed Jason down, yanking one of his arms behind his back. Jason gave a small, half-assed attempt at struggling and Dick drove his elbow into his back. At the sound of a loud exaggerated groan Dick pulled away.

Jason rolled over, not bothering to get up. "You know, I kinda like it when you get all mean. Makes me tingly."

"Shut up."

"Really, Dick. You start doing your little Batman voice. And it's nice knowing everybody's favorite boy scout has a mean streak in him."

Loath as Dick was to admit it, Jason's banter had definitely improved.

Jason moved forward suddenly and Dick jammed his eskrima stick under Jason's chin at the same time as he felt the tip of Jason's blade against his throat. "Drop it Jason." To his surprise Jason actually did, smiling a little as placed the knife down by his side. "Are you gonna try that again?"

"Probably," Jason said. Dick pressed down a little firmer, pinning Jason with his weight. "Make that definitely."

Dick jumped when the hand has Jason had used to drop his knife was suddenly behind him, roughly squeezed his ass. Dick didn't relax his grip on his eskrima stick by much but Jason was fast, and knocked it out of his hand before he could reorient himself. And then he was slipping away, heading for the edge of the rooftop and with a wave he dropped smoothly over the side of the building.

Dick got to his feet, dusting himself. "Okay," he said to himself. "What the hell?"

 

 *

Whoever set off the proximity alarm in his apartment had known the password to disable it, which either meant a very clever villain had out-hacked Oracle, or a member of the family who already knew his password was stopping by. Dick was worn out and really hoping it was the latter since he'd already had a his share of action that night.

Dick took his time, following through with his original plan to make hot chocolate and not appear worried. It'd been nothing but hail outside so he was wet and freezing. He'd ended up wearing a coat over his uniform but even that was soaked through until it stuck awkwardly against his skin.

He was pretty damn tired but his brain was still mostly working, so he wasn't _too_ surprised when he got to his room and found Jason perched on his window, smoking and letting in cold air. He took his time shrugging off his coat and throwing his duffle bag into his closet before he grabbed Jason's cigarette, put it out, closed the window, and dropped his cup of hot chocolate into Jason's hands. Jason shrugged and took a sip.

Dick let himself relax a little when Jason didn't do anything obviously threatening. He wasn't wearing his mask that night, which was probably a good sign. It'd been months since they'd last fought but probably less time since Jason had shot anyone. But, like the rest of the family, Dick had gotten comfortable not asking questions about what Jason got up to in his free time to avoid having to put a stop to it. It wasn't the most sustainable plan sure, but if it meant that Jason stuck around more often and was forced to aim for knees instead of skulls just because Dick was with him then he was willing to take his victories where he got them.

Besides, Jason was sitting in his apartment in civilian clothes for what looks like absolute no reason. Drinking his crappy hot chocolate. Progress.

"You aren't gonna give me lecture on health, are you?" Jason asked, nodding at his snubbed out cigarette. "Alfred tried to last time he saw me smoking but I don't think it'd be quite as endearing coming from you."

"Nah. I figure you're a little too old for the Above the Influence talk. Plus I almost died like three times tonight so I figure I'd sound a little hypocritical."

"You bats sure do love your hypocrisy though."

Dick was halfway to throwing back a sarcastic comment when a sudden sneeze reminded him that he was, in fact,  still soaking wet. "Yeah, yeah, fine."

Ignoring Jason's gleeful smirk at his expense Dick headed back over to his closet before pulling down the zipper of his suit. Despite the window being open for so long the room still felt nice and warm after so many hours out in the rain. He took his time pulling off his gloves before toweling his hair. Behind him, Jason took a particularly loud sip.

Dick turned around, towel in his hair and suit dangling around his hips. “Do you mind?”

“Nope,” said Jason. “You just go right on ahead.” His tone was pretty light so Dick shrugged before continuing and pulling off his boots. It was oddly comfortable getting to be this domestic with Jason, and he felt like he should probably be more reluctant to drop his guard around him like this but he just wasn't. This was only a little weird for them now that most of the threat of Jason trying to kill him was gone. Hell if they continued going the way they were Jason might even admit that they were friends.

He was in the middle of pulling his under shirt off when Jason suddenly said; “Do you do this shit on purpose?”

Dick pushed his damp hair out of his face. “Do I do what shit on purpose?”

Jason gestured him, undress and all. Dick shrugged. "Hey, I don't come into your house and criticize the way you undress."

"Uh-uh, Dickie-bird, don't you play the dumb, pretty boy card on me. You know exactly what I mean."

Dick shrugged again, a little wider.

“Okay.” Jason down put his cup and rubbed his forehead distractedly. “Yeah, okay, fuck it.” Jason got up, his face frighteningly determined as he moved towards him. Dick took a couple steps back automatically, wondering if Jason had changed his mind about the "not trying to kill him thing" when he was grabbing Dick's face, pausing for a moment to stare between his eyes and lips, and then kissing him.

Oh, Dick thought. And then _oh_ , because holy shit Jason was not fucking around with his kiss. Dick hardly had time to part his lips before Jason's tongue was finding his, and his hands were tilting Dick's head up so Jason could kiss him the way he wanted to. Dick wobbled a little on his feet before giving up and clinging to the front of Jason's shirt, mouth tasting like cheap hot chocolate.

Jason pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes tracing Dick's face. He looked younger than Dick has seen him look in years; uncomfortable, unsure, like he didn’t know if what he was doing was okay. Dick realized Jason was waiting for his response and he couldn't help smiling.

"What?" Jason asked, voice just a bit nervous. 

"I make a damn good cup of coco."

Jason snorted and the uncomfortable silence was shattered. "Yeah, great job using a microwave and a pack of the instant stuff.”

“I’ll have you know it’s a skill I’ve mastered after years of prac - _mm_.” And then there was Jason’s tongue in his mouth again. And oh god, he was pulling Dick's wet hair. Did he know that was Dick's weakness? Well if he hadn’t before he did now if the way he grinned and tightened his grip in Dicks hair was any indication.

The warmth radiating off Jason was soothing against his skin and Dick found himself leaning into it, pulling against the tightness of Jason's firm hands in his hair. At the very least Jason seemed to be getting a kick out of it. 

"Hey Dick, wanna hear a secret?"

Dick peaked one of his eyes open. "That depends, is it a call the police kinda secret or a sexy secret?"

Jason bit his ear and Dick winced, though Jason was quick to sooth it with the flat of his tongue. "First time I... first time I jacked off I'd just watched Kori nearly yank your hair out while she rode you," Jason said. 

Dick shuddered at the admission. "Oh, " he said, keeping his voice even,  "a sexy one then." 

Jason laughed a little. "Guess so." He had watched them have sex - had gotten off on it. When had that happened? Sure he and Kori hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other but he thought he was more careful than - "I thought about yanking you around like this while you sucked my cock. Getting so far down your throat that you couldn't taste anything but me for a week."

"Y-yeah?" Dick said, leaning his forehead against Jason's. His stare was a little intense from up close. "Easy on the murder-glare Jay," Dick said, but Jason's grin grew a little wider and it was so hard to care when all of that terrifying, beautiful intensity was focused on him

"Sorry, but you bring out the worst in me," he said, reaching down to rub the hardening outline of Dick's cock though his tights. "And apparently that goes both ways." Between the rough pressure of Jason's hand and the pain in his scalp, Dick was starting to feel a little concerned by his masochistic tendencies. And by his willingness to go from kissing his adoptive brother to getting groped by him in a few short minutes.

But since he was having trouble articulating that particular bunch of complicated emotions out loud he settled for moaning, loudly and directly into Jason's ear, watching him shiver and his eyes light up like he never believed he could have this. Jason was enjoying seeing him like this, and Dick could admit he liked seeing Jason enjoy himself. It made him just a little cocky, making the hard hand on his cock steadier and the gleam in his eyes brighter. So Dick didn't bother holding anything back. Let his weight down against the wall behind him pulled at Jason's jacket so that they're bodies were flush together.

"God, Dick I've been dreaming about doing this for years." There's something raw and desperate beneath the mocking tone. "Do you know how hard it is to be around you around you - watch you move - and keep that shit to yourself?"

Probably not, Dick thought. If Jason had admitted to jerking off back when he'd still been dating Kori, he was talking about a pretty long road. And Dick definitely didn't have that kind of patience, (he'd starting noticing Jason only months earlier and now he'd skipped to moaning incoherently for him) not that it mattered now that he was practically draped over Jason's body, one of his thighs pressed between Dick's while he rubbed him off though his clothes.

"Seriously, you have any idea how hard it is to get come stains out of the old scaly panties?"

Dick laughed. "You remember what Babs looks like in Batgirl suit. What do _you_ think?"

“What the hell,” Jason shrugged. “I bet I can I make you come in your tights.”

"Yes! Fuck, do it then. Just fucking touch me."

Jason pulled back a little. "Are you always this much of slut or am I just catching you on a good day?"

Dick shrugged. "Little of column A, little of column B."

"Well alright then." With a firm hand on his back, Jason tossed the two of them to the floor. Dick wanted to remind Jason of the perfectly good bed behind them but Jason was already unzipping his pants and sliding his cock free from his boxers and all Dick could think about was that he definitely, desperately wanted Jason to fuck him right there on the floor. Rug burn had never seemed more appealing.

But apparently Jason had other plans as he suddenly shifted forward so that he was sitting up on Dick's chest. Against his better judgement his dick twitched at the harsh weight and sudden lack of air.

"Jason, what are you?"

"Shh," Jason said, like he was talking to a petulant child. And then he reached down and took his cock in his hand. And shit, why did Jason have to look so good when he was jerking off? Especially when Dick wasn’t the one doing the jerking off for him? His jeans were rough against Dick’s skin but he’s taken off his shirt. So at the very least he got to enjoy the sight of a sweaty, shirtless, Jason Todd using him like a piece of furniture while he stroked himself.

Dick watched. Imagined how good it would feel in his hand. In his ass. And what the hell, why _wasn't_ Jason fucking him? That just wasn’t fair.

“Come on Jason, let me do that for you.” He wiggled beneath him as much he could. Jason gave himself a rough tug, watching him with half-lidded eyes. “ _Jay_.”

Jason stretched, bowing his back enough that Dick might be able to catch a taste of Jason's cock if Jason moved just a little forward. The sight of his cock, thick and hard and hot against his chest was maddening, along with the pace he was keeping. Jason rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Dick's chest. Okay fine, if Jason was going to ignore him - Dick moved to pull his clothes the rest of the way off but both of Jason's hands came down on his wrists.

"Ah, ah, Dick, I don't think so." 

"Come on, Jay, don't be like that," Dick said. But Jason's smile was as firm as the grip on his wrists. Dick was pretty sure he could dislodge Jason if he really tried but even as the thought crossed his mind his cock gave an unwilling twitch as Jason shifted his weight off his knees and more against his chest. The thought that Jason might be physically stronger than him was its own kind of hot. 

Jason moved one of his hands so he could touch himself again.

"Dick, Dick, _fuck_ look at me,". Dick pulled his eyes away from the wonderful sight of Jason fisting his cock and looked up. Jason's eyes were surprisingly soft and he let go of his cock and Dick's arm so he could catch his lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. But when he pulled away his feral grin was back and Dick was treated to the sight of Jason jerking off in his face, being as rough with himself ass he'd been with Dick. Hardly slowing down until he was coming thick and hot over Dick's face.

Dick didn't flinch away, but he closed one of his eyes to keep the come out of it. Jason leaned back so that his hands were digging into Dick’s sides and breathed heavily. His softening cock was so close to Dick’s face and Dick was finding it hard to look away. "That's a really good look for you,” he finally said.

“Gee, thanks,” Dick said, very aware of how hard he still was. He started wiping at his face but Jason cut in with his tongue, running it across his cheek and the bridge of his nose. A quiet whine forced itself out of the back of his throat when Jason pulled back.

"Fuck, I should just leave you like this. A bit of payback huh? Dick?" He shifted himself down Dick’s body so that he was face to face with Dick’s crotch. He gave Dick one quick squeeze before pulling away. "What do you think?"

"Don't, shit Jay please."

"Mmmm I don't know. I don't think you've earned it. I mean all you've done is lay there and look pretty. And get me all hot and bothered. Which is all you've ever done." He bit gently at the material of Dick’s tights, licked at the outline of his cock until Dick was writhing beneath him, rubbing himself against Jason’s face.

"Fuck, what are you even talking about?"

Jason huffed. "You really don't know do you? I can't believe I used to think you were doing it on purpose. You're actually just that innocent aren't you?" Jason hooked his fingers into Dick’s tights and pulled them down his thighs. Dick sighed softly.

"Cute little boy scout Dick. Turning on his filthy baby brother without even trying."

Jason curled his hand at the base of his cock and looked up at Dick before flicking his tongue across the tip. Dick resisted the urge to kick him when Jason just kept teasing him; running his tongue along the underside of his cock, sucking lightly on just the tip, and all the time moaning loud and exaggerated in a way that made Dick's balls ache. What an ass.

"Fuck Jason what do you want? Just - "

"Beg me."

Dick gritted his teeth. Fine he could pay along “Please, Jay, come on please. I need you to make me come, Jason."

"Hm. Not bad." He sucked gently at his balls. "Now try "I'm a dirty whore who wants his little brother's fat cock.""

Dick laughed. "Go fuck yourself, little wing. I am not saying that."

"Fine. You're lucky I'm so generous," he said, before sinking down on Dick with a slick wet sound that made Dick arch into the tight heat of his mouth.

Dick was almost a little concerned when he first thrusted into Jason's mouth but Jason didn't stop bobbing his head, or even gag, and Dick had to wonder how many times he's done this before, who he’s been with. It’s still so hard to reconcile this version of Jason with the awkward teenage who thought Dick was cool and worried about being a good enough Robin. The version who was currently slurping obscenely at the side of his cock and putting on a show like a porn star.

"Fuck Jason," Dick said though hot breaths. He ran a hand down the short strands of Jason's hair, tucking the longer strands back behind his ear so he could see his face. Jason wasn't paying attention to the small touch if the spaced out look in his eyes was any indication. He'd narrowed all of his intense focus down to where his mouth met Dick's cock and the very important task he was working on.

  
Jason was definitely going to fuck him after this. He had to. Shit, as soon as he was done doing whatever the hell he was doing with his tongue.

"Jason." Dick thrust up a little into Jason's mouth. He licked his lips and then very quietly; "I'm a dirty whore who wants his little brother's fat cock."

Jason coughed a little and pulled away. He looked annoyingly proud of himself. When he caught his breath he redoubled his efforts, this time clearly aiming to make Dick come. And Dick held out for as long as he could but hell, he was only human. Before he could get his thoughts in order in enough to warn Jason he was already coming in his mouth.

"Shit," Dick said, leaning up on his elbows. "Sorry I - "

Jason waved him away, forehead resting against his belly. Dick heard him swallow quietly with an annoyed sound. "Giving head is fun and everything but you might wanna warn a guy."

"I was planning to," Dick mumbled. "Kinda caught myself off guard."

Jason laughed dryly and Dick gave his ear a soft tug.

 

*

 

"Soooo," Dick said, trying to figure out where to start. "That was sudden, huh?"

"Maybe for you. I'm pretty sure this has been a long time coming on my end."

"Word play! Very nice. But...how long did you say you wanted to do this?"

Jason laid his head flat on Dick’s stomach. "Hm. How long have we known each other?"

"Ew Jay, way to retroactively make everything weird."

"You had your dick down my throat a minute ago I think we're already in weird territory."

“Okay that’s fair.” The two of them laid in the surprisingly comfortable silence for a while. Dick caught his breath and got used to the sensation of Jason’s very formidable weight on his body. He was sticky, mostly naked and couldn't move much from where he’s pinned. Overall Dick couldn't help thinking this had been a pretty good night.

"Maybe next time - " Jason twitched slightly, "I can finally get your dick down my throat."

Jason let out a slow breath and Dick felt his body loosen with some tension that had been following him all night. _Of course this is happening again you idiot,_ Dick thought.

"If we're gonna start acting out my weird teenage fantasies I'm gonna need the scaly shorts, that disco high collar uniform that you used to think was cool, and the backseat of the Batmobile."

"Dude, I think Bruce's equipment has seen enough. I know me and Kori were bad but you don't wanna know what me and Babs used to get up her bike."

"I definitely _do_ want to know about that. You're basically confirming all of all my wank bank material right now, so thanks. "

“No prob," Dick said. He stretched his arm over his head to pop his shoulder. "Hey Jay?”

“Yeah?”

"You know when you were Robin I'd never have tried anything intentionally right? If you felt like I was trying to seduce you - "

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Jason said. He flicked Dick across the nose. "You're a flawless angel of goodness who would never seduce a minor."

"Correctamundo. But uh, hey Jay?"

"What?

"It _was_ a little intentional this time," Dick said

Jason snicked. "I fucking knew it. "

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title for this story was "five times Dick accidental gave Jason a boner, and the one time it was intentional".


End file.
